Magnus Chase Fanfiction
by MarshmallowSkies
Summary: A rampaging fire giant stomping on a bridge in Boston! Magnus Chase Fanfiction with one of my own characters I created. May well turn into a PJO or HOO crossover. This contains spoilers for The Sword of Summer - beware! (The cover image is a drawing by Mansi Draws).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own any of the characters in here except my own, Alex. I am not Rick Riordan; I don't own loads of amazing books. Thank you.**

 **This the second Magnus Chase fanfiction I've written - the first one was frankly schist, so yeah. I hope you like this, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or awkward phrasing in here - Ionestly, (how I say 'I honestly'), don't know _what_ exactly I was doing in this chapter.**

* * *

My day started off with pancakes, and a fire-guy named Surt trying to kill me. Needless to say, I enjoyed the pancakes just a little bit more than being burnt to death. Just a little bit.

I rolled to the side of the bridge as a well-dressed flame-thrower threw at a flame at me. My hands seemed to move on their own, as I did some sort of Super Saiyan move - the churning water below responding to my actions. A wall of water hurled itself at Surt. He spluttered, spitting out the greeny-blue liquid. Surt looked disorientated. _This is my chance_ , I thought. _He's caught off guard, Alex. Go for_ -. My thoughts were so rudely interrupted, when a boy with pale, almost white skin, skin, blonde hair and blue eyes jumped onto the bridge, a floating sword swerving in front of him. As his sword flew in the air - doing all the work for the boy, might I add - he caught my eye. "Get out of here. It's not safe." I snorted. As if I didn't know that already. I mean, a man on a bridge catapulting white hot flames around all willy-nilly, won't exactly be very child-friendly, will he? "I know that," I told him. "That's why I'm here." The boy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by a well-aimed punch in the gut from Surt. The boy crumpled onto the floor, and a fountain of sick spurted from his mouth. He, got up slowly, but surely. The boy attempted to smack the fire giant with his weird corrupted sword-thing, but Surt seemed unfazed. Surt's eyes blazed with a red flame, like he was more annoyed than hurt. Surt spun his index finger in a circle as if making a mini hurricane in the air. Little sparks – sparks that would fly off from a starting fire – flew from his finger. He made a weird gesture with his hand – like he was throwing a ball with his bad hand. A ball of fire shot out from his fingers, heading in the direction of the boy. I sighed. It always seemed that I was saving other peoples' sorry butts. I got up to help the helpless boy. I sent a ball of water hurtling through the air to meet the ball of fire, and the mix formed a ball of obsidian. The sizzling ball of obsidian was still hurtling towards the boy. I frantically started thinking of ways to obstruct it, but, before I could decide on an idea, a pink, plastic Cupids arrow sailed through the air, somehow sending the ball of obsidian off-course – somehow – hitting Surt in the forehead, then falling to floor with a squeak. The fire-giant blinked.

I looked to my left and saw a fairly short black man – with a very weird sense of fashion – running towards us, holding a 'MAKE WAY FOR DUCKLINGS' sign. Accompanying him was a pale man with red-striped scarf and slightly pointed ears. The latter nocked another arrow, but this one misfired, and hit the blonde haired, blue eyed guy in the butt. "Hey!" he grumbled. This distraction allowed the short man to sneak up on Surt. He creeped up to him stealthily, and then bonked Surt on the head with the duckling sign, not-so-stealthily. Surt's eyes glowed a deeper shade of scarlet. The oddly-dressed guy yelled to the rusty sword guy: "Magnus! Run! We'll hold him –" The man flew through the air, as Surt backhanded him. Surt then turned to the pale guy and kicked him, square in the chest. A low growl escaped Surt's throat. "Enough games. Give me the sword, child." Magnus just glared at him defiantly, obviously not threatened menacing tone in Surt's voice. Instead of responding, he turned to his friends, who had seemed to recover from their recent beat-down. "Blitz. Hearth. Get these other guys out of here, safely." He then turned back to Surt. "Now for you. You're starting to annoy me, Surt. I have to kill you now." And with that, he walked into the curtain of flames radiating from Surt's body.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys!** **I hope you like this; if you do, then please follow, favourite, review and all that schist. Please check out some of my other work, there aren't too many, but I'd really appreciate it! :)**

 **From one of your fellow einharjar,**

 **MarshmallowSkies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ionestly, (how I say 'I honestly'), don't have a lot to say about this chapter - only this: I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

If we hadn't been in such a dangerous, serious situation, I might have laughed. This mortal by far was the most stupid, out of all the ones I'd seen. And believe me, I'd seen lots of stupid mortals do stupid things. Unfortunately, this particular mortal was stupid – extremely stupid – and brave. So, after dousing myself with a shower in water, I followed Magnus the Stupid into the wall of flames.

The guy was already, on the floor, shuddering. His sword was also on the floor, but it looked different; the hilt was now visible, and all signs of rust had vanished. The sword had been renewed to its original form: Sumarbrander. I inhaled sharply, and it wasn't because of the smoke gathering around us. I now knew why Surt wanted the sword so badly. That sword would start Ragnarok. My mind started racing, but I knew I should stay concentrated. I was not about to let that very fashionable, fire-throwing monstrosity gain hold of Sumarbrander. "Hey!" I shouted, just to get Surt's attention, then summoned a bubble of water, and sent it flying in Surt's direction. While he spat out the water, I rolled over to him and punched him in the face, pinning him to the back of the bridge. He snarled at me. "Foolish child. Stop this madness, it's the sword I want – I never intended to hurt any of you." His eyes gleamed dangerously at the sight of the discarded sword on the floor of the bridge. "Although, if I have to hurt to get through to the sword, I will." Surt used the force of pushing off the railing on the bridge to kick me in the gut. His foot steamed on my stomach, and black spots danced across my eyes. I glared at the bridge floor. I wasn't going to throw up. I wasn't, I wasn't, I wasn't. I refused. Despite the searing pain burning through my left abdomen, I swallowed down the pain, (and most likely the pancakes I mentioned earlier).

When I tore my vision from the floor, I was greeted by the lovely sight of Magnus struggling against the might of Surt. Apparently Magnus had got lucky with the fire giant – he no longer had a nose – but now his luck was beginning to thin out. I watched in horror as Magnus and Surt went flying off the bridge, heading towards the icy water below. _Oh no. They are_ not _going to end the fight before I get involved._ I ran towards one of the railings, then leaped off the bridge to save Magnus.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short. I hope you like this; if you do, then please follow, favourite, review and all that schist. Please check out some of my other work...Uh, thanks guys. That's really all I have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure if I should post this today – Writer's block decided to attack, and I didn't really have any sort of plan, but I tried, y'know? I hope you like this, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

Wind roared in my ears as I plummeted towards the water below, accompanied by Magnus the Stupid and Surt the Annoying. As well as I could while suspended in mid-air, I tried to attack Surt; kicking and punching. He dodged every blow. My breathing got more laboured as me and Magnus attempted desperately to injure, but to no avail. Surt soon tired of the game. He set both his hands ablaze with fire and sculpted them into balls of fire. I tried to manoeuvre myself out of the way, but it's a little bit hard to do that while falling to your death. The balls of fire flew at Magnus and I, and the one aimed at me hit me in the exact spot that I'd been kicked. The ball of fire hissed on contact of my skin. My vision blurred and clouded and I found it hard to breath. I saw the flicker of a ghost in the form of a girl with caramel-coloured hair, and deep brown eyes, then watched, helpless, as Magnus embedded his sword in Surt's stomach. There might have been hope for Magnus, but Surt had wrapped his steaming hands around Magnus' neck as we hit the water.

 _FLOOM_! I hit the water.

Then I died. The end.

* * *

 **Sorry that this was so short, I am so, so tired, and I swear, it took me like the whole day to get this finished, as writer's block was a meanie, and I was watching lots of CinemaSins and Polandbananasbooks...Yeah. XD. I hope you like this; if you do, then please follow, favourite, review and all that schist. Should I make this into a crossover with PJO? I'm not sure. Please review, and tell me. Thanks guys.**

 **Created by one of your fellow einherjar,**

 **MarshmallowSkies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Let's see how this goes. I've been really out of my element today, and I wanted to write some oneshots, but I couldn't find a picture to base my plot on, plus I was really stuck for ideas. I decided to continue writing this fanfiction. I actually wrote this on the 5** **th** **of January, but I uploaded it today, 'cause I was finding it difficult to write it, and I made loads, and loads of mistakes. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

After my encounter with Surt and Magnus, I felt like a complete failure. I went to Boston to destroy Surt, and delay Ragnarok, but all I'd done was – hopefully – stall him. I wanted to believe that Surt was dead, but I knew I was kidding myself. A fall like that might've killed Magnus, and my injuries might've killed me, but a fire giant like Surt? The impact would have only managed to weaken him. All the pain I'd endured was for nothing. I had failed on my own quest.

I scanned the lobby, hoping that Magnus would enter soon – sword in hand – but nobody came through the wooden doors. I would just have to wait and hope he came soon.

I sat in a leather armchair, fidgeting impatiently, running my hands up and down the arms of the chair; bouncing the balls of my feet up and down on the soft carpet. I'm not what you call… "patient," when it comes to these things. _C'mon, Magnus, hurry up,_ I silently pleaded. _Before they come, c'mon._ Finally – after what seemed like forever – Magnus walked into the lobby. Magnus was accompanied by Hunding, who was leading him to Helgi's front desk. I hesitated – Helgi could get quite flustered when interrupted, but I decided it was worth the risk. I speed-walked up to the two. "Magnus!" I yelled. He flinched, then turned his head in my direction. "Oh. You. The one on the bridge.

"Yeah, me, Alex, no time for introductions – where is Sumarbrander?" Magnus looked extremely confused. "Sumo-brandon?" he asked. "I don't –"

"Your sword! Where is your sword?!" I shouted. It felt wrong, ambushing Magnus with questions, when he obviously didn't understand, but I was running out of time, and I needed answers quick. "My sword? Oh. My sword wasn't dragged along to this place with me, for some reason," he said, looking around. "Where are we anyway?" I sighed. I really, really didn't have time for this. I opened my mouth to tell Magnus that I would explain later, when Helgi decided he wanted to contribute to the conversation. "Alex, who gave you permission to interrupt this extremely important process?" He chided. Hunding joined our discussion as well–

"It's just a minibar key, Helgi, it's not like-" He stopped, mid-sentence when Helgi gave Hunding a look I like to call 'the death stare.' " _Just_ a minibar key?!" Helgi screeched. " _Just a minibar key?!_ Why, I'll have you know - this minibar key unlocks wonders that you could only imagine!" Helgi's face turned red, as he started to list various foods and drinks: "There's Pepsi, there are Snickers, and M &Ms, and-and-"

"Yeah, don't strain yourself, Helgi," I cut in. I turned back to Magnus. "As I was saying –"

"ALEX THORNE!" An unseen booming voice echoed through the room. Hunding just looked at me.

"What have you done now, Alex?" My eyes flittered nervously from side to side, as I replied with:

"Nothing… Why are you looking at me like that, Hunding?! I did absolutely nothing!"

"Mmhmm. No, I believe you." Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead.

"Okay… I might've done some stuff, but it-it was justified, and –"

"ALEX THORNE! REPORT MY ROOM NOW!"

"And I have to go now, so, uh, talk to you later, 'kay?" I ran to his room, heroically tripping over the carpet on my way.

* * *

 **I hope you like this; if you do, then please follow, favourite, review and all that schist. If you guys have any ideas that you think I should incorporate into this fanfiction, please let me know. And while you're here, please check out my oneshots - my other work. Alex is a girl, by the way, if you didn't know. So, yeah.**

 **Created by one of your fellow einherjar,**

 **MarshmallowSkies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello from the Other Sideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yeah, hi guys. How're you doing? It's been a while. I mean literally, I had to refer back to my other work to see how I formatted them. It's that bad. I've really been stuck for ideas, but I knew I should update this. Thanks for all the reviews, the favourites, the follows – all that stuff. And thanks to Aster for pointing that thing out, I half-acknowledged that while writing XD. I wrote this in the present tense because, while writing, I kept slipping into present tense, and I decided it was easier to write it like that. I hope you guys like this, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

The door creaks behind me as I enter what I like to call 'The Temple of Doom,' and what the staff like to call – 'The Staff Room [STAFF ONLY – WE'RE TALKING TO YOU, ETHAN]'.

I walk sluggishly to the nearest free chair and plop myself down, my head facing downwards the whole time. I stub my toe on chairs and tables a couple times. "Alex, what have you done this time?" I wince at the sound of Erik's voice. His words sound strangled, as if he's trying not to curse. I tense up, and brace myself for a lifetime of scolding. "For one you're all over the news –- I thought you were more cautious than this! And what exactly were trying to do out there?!" _I was trying to save lives._ I focus on the floor; on my feet dancing nervously across the carpet. "This was your last chance, Alex. You've blown it. You. Have. Completely. Blown. It." _I'm not a child. You don't have to talk slowly so I understand._ I bite my tongue to stop words spouting out of my mouth. He really isn't making this easily. "What-what did you think this would accomplish anyway?!" He yells, his voice raising in agitation. "What would it do?!" _'What would it do?!' I was just trying to help! I thought you_ wanted _to delay Ragnorok?! Or was I mistaken._ I suddenly find myself standing up, snarling in the face of Erik. He looks utterly dumbfound. I'm panting the way I do when I get riled up, and I think I need my asthma inhaler. _Did I just do that thing where I think I'm shouting in my head but I'm actually shouting out loud?_ Oops _._ Everyone stops what they're doing. Their hands gravitate slowly towards their coffee cups, towards their paperwork, towards the door handle, but never actually get there. My mouth feels dry. Erik's face has turned red. When he speaks his voice is steely calm, but no louder than a whisper. "Leave."

"Erik-"

"Leave. We'll discuss this later." My vision blurs, and I know that I can't fix what I've done; what I've said. I take my asthma inhaler out of my pocket and walk out of the staff room, every single one of my footsteps echoing in the silence.

* * *

 **You know when you think that the chapter you're writing is really, REALLY long, but when you look back on it, it's really not. Tears. Actual tears.**

 **The words that are slanted is what Alex is thinking, and 'Erik' is Erik Bloodaxe. Yes, Alex has asthma – I've always thought it would be cool to be so defiant and so brave, but have a weakness. **I hope you like this; if you do, then please follow, favourite, review and all that schist. I'm going to start working on a 'Happy birthday, Magnus Chase,' oneshot soon, since it was his 17th birthday on the 13th January. If you have any ideas, please let me know. Uh**** ** **, thanks guys. That's really all I have to say.****

 **Created by one of your fellow einherjar,**

 **MarshmallowSkies.**


End file.
